


Inferno

by Wanderer29



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer29/pseuds/Wanderer29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oso Academy was supposed to be the safest place on earth, but it wasn't. He reached her, but at the same time he also saved her and took her away, showing her the real world, in its true beauty and natural chaos. Makishima/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first story of Psycho-pass and the idea came to me short after finishing the series. I hope you enjoy my insight of Makishima Shogo and the story I've built around him and my OC, Shiori.

''Heaven wheels above you, displaying to you her eternal glories, and still your eyes are on the ground. Remember tonight... for it is the beginning of always.''  
''Okay, stop there'' the teacher’s voice interrupted the female student who was reading. She nodded and sat down. ''Let's continue with the literature of the 17th century''  
The literature class ended soon and I started collecting my things to leave the room. I walked fast down the hallway until I reached the huge salon, where the students ate their lunch.  
This was Oso Academy, a school only for girls, where the old values were inculcated to young girls in order to teach them how to become a good woman and wife. I couldn't care less about such things. I didn't even know why my parents chose this school for me. It was pathetic and kind of sad how they tried to protect us behind those castle walls, forgotten in the past.  
I sat on a wooden table and started eating my lunch, but suddenly I felt someone sitting in front of me and I raised my head slightly.  
''How was your day, Shiori?'' The pale girl who was looking at me with a funny grin asked me. She had green eyes and black curly hair falling down her shoulders. She was Reira Arakaki, my friend and confident inside that prison.  
''Pretty dull, actually. Yours?'' I asked without stoping to eat.  
''Yeah, mine too. I really miss boys'' She said half joking. I smiled at the out of place comment. But then, our conversation was cut by the sudden whispers and cries of admiration that filled the salon.  
''What now?'' I mumbled annoyed.  
''Rikako Oryou just entered the salon'' Answered Reira.  
''I don't get why she's so popular''  
''Well, she's pretty, smart, rich… I can go on'' She smirked at me.  
''Okay, yeah, I get it…'' I admitted rolling my eyes.  
''Wait, she's coming over here'' Reira whispered. I felt her body tensing at the same time I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, facing Rikako Oryou. She had a cascade of black and straight hair falling down her back. Her grayish and empty eyes were looking at me directly and her lips were curved into a gentle smile. I didn't like her.  
''Sorry to interrupt your lunch, Shiori, Reira'' She apologized.  
''What can we do for you?'' Reira asked with a cheerful smile, ignoring all the whispers and curious eyes around us.  
''I was wondering if any of you would like to join the art club, since neither of you are part of any club yet'' She said with what looked like a genuine smile.  
''Sorry, I'm not interested'' I said lowering my eyes, back to my food.  
''How can you say that without giving it a chance?'' She said with her pure smile ''You won't even come to take a look at my work?''  
''I'm busy with my exams Rikako, I'm sorry'' I repeated myself while she glared at me.  
''Oh, I see... Well, I'm sorry to hear that, another time then'' Rikako smiled ''I'll leave you to finish your lunch. See you around''  
She turned on her heels and started to walk away. I looked at her figure and didn't look away until she left the salon. I felt a shiver ran down my body. I just didn't trust the girl.  
''What was that?'' Reira asked me, raising her eyebrow.  
''Nothing'' I dropped the subject. She sighed and rested her back against the chair.  
''You should be nicer to your elders, you know?''  
I sighed as I kept eating and eventually we dropped the subject, getting back to our casual chats. I finished my lunch quickly and got up from the table.  
''Where are you going?'' Asked Reira.  
''To the library. It's about to close and I'd like to pick up a book'' I replied ''Are you coming with me?''  
''I can't today, but I'll come later by your room.''  
''Alright, see you later then?''  
''Yeah, bye Shiori'' she smiled warmly at me before I started walking out of the salon.  
When I exited the room, the hallways were empty. I walked down the corridors and stopped in front of the door of the library. The warm light of the afternoon entered the windows and created some shadows on the wall, giving the place a mysterious aura. I put my hand on the doorknob and opened it. As expected the library was empty too. There were thousands of shelves with lots of books. This area was rarely visited by anybody since when we needed books we just revised our notes from class. So it was a nice and quiet place to relax. There was also the fact that I prefered those books over the digital ones.  
I wandered between the shelves until I arrived to the forbidden books. They were not recommended for us and were kept away from the other sections, with the excuse that they could disturb and alter our psycho-pass. But the truth was, that they were pretty good, despite of the fact that most of them questioned the system and government of the book. I could understand why they were dangerous. With these kind of ideas the Sybil system could be threatened.  
Once again, I stepped inside the forbbiden dark room and I took one of the books from the shelf. I opened it for the page I marked the last time I went into the library. I rested my back against the shelf and started reading in silence.  
''George Orwell 1984, interesting pick'' I heard a male's voice speak. I raised my gaze from the book surprised and looked up to see a man with white hair and golden eyes looking at me directly. He was holding a book between his own hands. I was in trouble, I had to leave before he could tell someone I was in the forbidden section.  
''I'm sorry I shouldn't be here'' I mumbled returning the book to the shelf. ''I'll leave immediately''  
''No need for that'' he said. I stopped on my tracks and I dared to look up at him. He was smiling. ''What's your name?'' He asked closing his own book and taking a step forward.  
''…I'm Shiori Tsukiko'' I replied quietly.  
''Are you interested in literature?'' He asked suddenly.  
''Excuse me?'' I was confused. If he was going to get me in trouble, he didn't need to be nice.  
''This place is not very frequented by students, not to mention this section. I just wanted to know which kind of books and authors you read''  
''Am I in trouble?'' I asked, still not trusting him.  
''Why should you? You think you did something wrong?'' His smile never faded and his eyes were filled with genuine curiosity. I felt like he could read my mind. I didn't say anything, but then the bell that announced the end of the classes rang. It was the curfew, all students had to return to their rooms.  
''Sorry, I should leave…'' I said turning my back to the stranger, but then he stopped me.  
''Wait'' he said. I turned slowly and my eyes widened when he offered me the book. ''That's an exemplar of the book you were reading before. It's mine so nobody will notice that you took it from the library''  
''I-I don't know what to say…'' I started ''I can't…''  
''Sure you can. Just take it'' His tone was kind and gentle but for some reason I felt like I couldn't refuse his offer. I extended my hand and took the book. He let go with a smile. ''I think you should go to your room now''  
I held the book against my chest tightly and nodded before starting to walk towards the door. I opened it and dared to look back.  
''See you around'' He said looking at me, as he rested his back against the window.  
I quickly left the place and hid the book inside my bag, feeling like I was in possession of a very dangerous and important treasure. Still confused from the meeting I just had with that mysterious man, I started walking down the hallway towards my room. There were a few students walking in a rush to their rooms too. The punishments for being late for class, disobedient or being caught outside your room during night time were severe.  
I crossed the empty salon and got to the dorm corridor. I rushed into my dorm and closed the door behind me. I rested my back against the door and looked down at the bag I held. Inside there was a forbbiden book. The book that would be the beginning of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

I gazed around the room silently. My bedroom didn't have much stuff; the only furniture were a wooden desk next to the window, a closet and a bed. Night had come and outside everything was dark. I removed my uniform and I placed it on the chair in front of the desk. Then I grabbed my night dress.  
Once I changed into my night clothes, I let myself fall on the bed as I dragged my bag with me to grab the book. I looked at its cover and I whispered the name of the book. It was really neat and impeccable, as if it was new. I touched the cover gently with my fingertips before finally opening the book.  
I continued to read until dawn. There were just a few pages left to finish the book when the sunrise surprised me. I rubbed my eyes lazily and yawned.  
I got up of the bed, leaving the book on it and I walked barefoot towards the window. The floor was cold. I embraced myself, placing my arms around my body, and I looked at the sun that was rising in the sky. It was beautiful.   
I got rid of my night dress and started fitting in my uniform, getting ready for the classes. I fixed my skirt and glanced at the clock on the wall. Then I grabbed my back and put the book inside, once everything was in order, I left the dorm. I needed to get the book back to its owner before anyone discovered I had it in my possession.  
The hallways were still quiet and dark, since the sun was not fully up yet. I continued to walk towards my first class. I got there fast and opened the door. as I expected it was empty. I sat behind my desk and took the book out of my bag. I opened it and continued reading. I finished it a few minutes after and I closed the book leaving it on the table. I rested my back on the chair and I looked through the window. It was peaceful, but then I saw a silhouette outside. It was too dark for me to distinguish who it was, but it was a female student of the school, there was no doubt of it. What was she doing out there? I tried to see where she was going, but suddenly she vanished in the dark. I felt a shiver ran down my spine. Maybe it had been my imagination? I honestly hoped so...  
I bit my lip. Recently some of the students had been disappearing without leaving a trace. Someone from my class had gone missing two days ago. She hadn't been found yet.  
For some reason my gaze went to the book resting on my table and I remembered the man from yesterday. I should returned it to him. Maybe I still had time. I got up from the chair and grabbed the book, leaving everything behind. I walked out of the classroom and started walking towards the library; even though the chances that he would still be there were little.  
When I arrived in front of the library’s door I opened it quietly and took a look inside. It was submerged in silence and it was empty. I sighed and closed the door. I felt quite disappointed. I wanted to see him again. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I slapped myself mentally. What was I saying? He was just some random stranger who lend me a book, that was it. But then, when I turned around I saw him next to me. I took a step back, surprised.  
''Were you looking for me?'' He asked with that feline smile.  
''Yeah…'' I mumbled. He had that effect on me.  
''So, what did you need?'' He asked taking a step closer.  
''I just wanted to return the book you lend me yesterday'' I said extending the book to him. He looked at me and then at the book. His smile grew bigger.  
''You liked it, Shiori?'' He asked taking it. I shivered when I heard my name from him.  
''It was interesting, it made me think'' I went silent at the end, biting my lip. He was still looking at me.  
''I'm glad it did, it's one of my favorites.''  
''Makishima-sensei'' I heard a feminine voice behind me. The intimate atmosphere that was surrounding us seconds ago dissapeared and it became, somehow, heavier and colder. I turned to see a fellow student who walked towards us and stopped in front of the mysterious man. He kept looking at me, though. I could see his smile widen at my confused look. Then he gazed at the other girl.  
''What can I do for you?'' he asked with a polite smile.  
''I'll return to class now’’ I mumbled under my breath as I turned on my heels to leave. The sun was already up, intruding the corridors with its light. There were students invading them too. I looked above my shoulder and I met his gaze once more. I turned around feeling confused as I hurried to get to class. I made it just in time. The teacher went inside seconds later and he started his lecture. I couldn't focus much on the class, even though I tried to. When it finished I collected all my things fast and went outside to walk a bit and clear my head.  
I walked outside avoiding the big masses of students and stopped by a big tree. I rested my back against it and enclosed my eyes slightly, breathing deeply.  
''Shiori, what are you doing here outside?'' A voice interrupting my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked at Reira, who had stopped next to me and looked at me with a confused look on her face.  
''Eh? Ah, nothing, I was just… hanging around. I needed some fresh air.'' I hurried to say, trying to act normal and carefree.  
''Alright…'' she said suspicious, but didn't point anything out. ''By the way, I wanted to apolgized about yesterday, I didn't come to see you at night, sorry. I just couldn't with all the chaos'' She said sighing.  
''Chaos?'' I asked narrowing my eyebrows ''What are you talking about?'' I asked without understanding what she was talking about.  
''You didn't hear?'' She asked and I could see her forehead frown. ''Another student went missing''  
''What? But, h-how?'' I asked surprised and horrified.  
''We don't know. But it's the third one already…'' She answered lowering her gaze.  
I didn't say anything; I just stood there, glaring at the sky, confused by my own emotions and the situation.  
''I… we should go back inside'' I murmured looking at her. It didn’t feel safe outside. She gazed at me silently but nodded, agreeing. I could feel her concern about the situation. I fought to hide mine.  
''Alright, let's go''  
We started to walk towards the main salon. We were silent during all the way. There was not much to say, anyway.  
''Ah, I almost forget'' Reira suddenly said, breaking the silence. ''Rikako Oryou asked me again to join her club, but since I started taking classes after school as a dancer, I'm not available anymore, but maybe you could…''  
I frowned knowing where this would lead to.  
''I already said no to that. I don't like her and I'm not into art that much'' I replied as calmly as I could.  
''C'mon, she asked nicely and I think she would be really happy if you passed by her club'' She insisted staring at me with puppy eyes.  
''Reira...'' I tried to shut her up.  
''She seems really happy about her work'' She continued ''It would be really rude not to...''  
''Okay!'' I cut her. ''Stop it already! I'll go, but just to take a look at her work and tell her straight to her face that I won't join her club, not now, not ever''  
She smiled at my outbrust.  
''I knew you weren't heartless'' She mocked me and I glared at her.  
''Oh, shut up''  
We continued walking down the corridor, heading to our next class.

After a long day, the afternoon finally arrived. The students started leaving their classrooms to go to their club activities or dorms. I sighed lazily and took a different road, walking towards the room of the art club. This part of the school was always really quiet. I looked around and stopped in front of the door. On the wooden door there was a painting of a red rose. It was beautiful and very realistic. I wondered if Rikako painted it. Then I sighed again, trying to remember why I was doing this… Eventually I knocked on the door and opened it softly. The room was bathed with the afternoon sunlight and quiet. I looked around and finally spoted her in one extrem of the room, under the window. There she was, Rikako Oryou. The sun bathed her gracile figure, she looked even more perfect under it. She was sitting on a chair, painting quietly. When she heard the door open, she turned to welcome me.  
''Shiori, you came'' she said with a weak smile and soft voice ''Come in'' She said when I didn't come inside and stopped next to the door’s frame. I closed the door behind me, obeying, and walked inside.  
''Are you working on a new painting?'' I asked trying to start a conversation as I walked towards her.  
''Yes, this one is really special'' She explained without stopping painting. I approached her. I couldn't see her art from there, so I just stayed still. She smiled, but she wasn't looking at me. ''I've been working on it for a while now, it's my masterpiece''  
''Can I… can I see it?'' I asked politely, a little bit curious. She stopped painting and looked up at me with a smile. But, somehow, that smile made me feel uneasy, it was like she had been waiting for me to ask that.  
''Of course you can, although it's not finished yet'' Then, she got up of the chair. I bit my lip and took a step forward to admire her art. She smiled and then turned it to me, so I could see it. When I saw the painting I felt as if all the air in my lungs had been taken from me. An irrational fear took over my body.  
Horror.  
I couldn't move, I couldn't think. I froze in place.  
''W-what's…?''  
''Do you like it?'' She asked. I could hear the crude cruelty and excitement in her voice ''It's you''  
It was me. I was nude in the middle of the painting trapped in a cage of rosebushes with thorns nailed in my skin. Blood was running down my arms, and legs, my stomach and chest. My empty and dead eyes looked at the ground were she had drawn white roses stained with blood, my blood.   
I took a step behind and bumped into the table next to me. Some of the papers that were resting on it fell to the floor. I looked at them and brought a hand to my mouth, trying not to scream. They were paintings of the students that had disappeared recently. They were nude and… mutilated…  
''You don't like my collection, Shiori?''  
I turned to face her, she was right in front of me. I wanted to run away from her, but before I could even move, I felt an intense pain on my neck and my vision started to blur. Rikako Oryou smirked at me and then I fell, losing consciousness. That was the last think I saw: her cruel smirk and empty eyes looking at me with crude sadism.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyeslids felt heavy and my body numb. I didn't know where I was, I just stared at the darkness in front of me. Little by little I started recovering consciousness and with that came the pain too.  
I felt a sharp pain all over my body and a strong headache shooked me. I opened my eyes slightly. I was laying on a hard surface. My vision was blurry. I closed my eyes and started to recover the control of my body once again. My wrists and ankles were burning. I opened my eyes again and then, I saw a large tank filled with water in front of me. It was then when I realized I was tied up tightly with a rope. My hands and feet. I couldn't move. The fear took over me. What happened? Where was I? I started struggling. There was something in my mouth too, I couldn't scream either.  
''I see you're awake, Shiori'' I heard that voice and felt scared. My whole body reacted to that. Then I saw stains of blood on the floor, near the wall, next to some kind of coffin.  
''I'm really excited about this, you'll be my masterpiece. You're just perfect for this'' She smiled with that sadistic grin. I struggled again, desperate. I felt tears in my eyes. I was scared, I wanted to go home, I didn't want to die!  
She walked towards me and pulled me up in a sitting position. She touched my skin and a silent cry escaped my lips.  
''So soft... you'll make my work so much easier'' she said, touching my neck and lowering his hand to the end of my shirt. I tried to move away, but she got me so easily, I couldn't escape. She laughed softly and with the tip of his cold and slim fingers she started playing with the buttons of my shirt. She started unbuttoning them as I cried louder, even though my cry came out as a weak whimper. Suddenly her hands were all over me and I shivered when I felt the cold air on my bare skin. My body was weak and bruised. I couldn't move it as I would like to. I was probably been drugged and carried there. I felt exposed and scared. I could feel her cold hands wander on my body, strocking my arms lightly.  
''I've done this a couple of times already, but this… this is pure ecstasy'' She talked to herself and I could see her eyes darkening at the sight of my pale flesh and the smell of my fear. She was lusting for my blood. Then she made me stand up. I stood there shaking in fear, unable to move my body at my will. She looked at me and before I knew it she pushed me down again. My legs gave in and I fell into the tank of cold water. The air of my lungs transformed into little bubbles in the surface of the water. The surprise and sharp pain from the coldness took over me. I closed my eyes and struggled, trying to break free, but it was useless. I would lose consciousness soon, I knew it. I started feeling my body get numb and my vision cloude again. I closed my eyes and tears left my eyes.  
I don't want to die here... please... Someone!  
It was then, when I was about to lose it, that I felt something pull me out of the water. Someone grabbed me from my waist and pulled me out of the tank. The cold air hit my bare skin like a sharp whip. I cried and opened my mouth to get air in my lungs again. Unable to stand up I fell, uselessly, on my knees, clashing against the cold, hard ground. I started coughing with my head against a man's chest. I felt a soft cloth around me, covering my body.  
''W-why are you here?'' I heard Rikako's voice. She sounded confused and scared.  
''You picked the wrong toy''  
My eyes shot open at the voice. This voice… I looked up and I saw a man with white hair and ambarine eyes. I recognized him in the same moment I landed my eyes on him. It was him... The man who saved me was... Makishima!  
''What are you talking about Makishima-sensei? She…''  
''She's out of your league'' He answered with a calm façade, but his words were direct and didn't accept a reply ''You can play with your toys, but this one… don't put your hands on her again''  
Their voices started to sound far. I felt dizzy. My body was going numb again.  
My head rested against his chest. I could feel his warmth. But that man...   
I raised my hand and grabbed his shirt tightly. I felt his eyes on me and suddenly, he pulled me up and carried me in his arms.  
''I'll watch your moves closely, Rikako, don't disappoint me'' He whispered before walking away with me in his arms.  
I started losing control over my body again and my strenght abandoned me slowly. My eyes closed and my hand left his shirt, it fell to the side, as everything faded.


	4. Chapter 4

A sharp pain shook my whole body; my head ached in the darkness that I had been swallowed into. I felt dizzy and confused, unable to move my body. Slowly I recovered the control over it, but it felt heavy. I breathed out and tried to move.  
''She's waking up'' I heard a voice and a noise of fast footsteeps coming to my side.  
''Shiori, Shiori'' I heard a familiar voice calling me. I opened my eyes and closed them again, hurt by the light of the sun. ''Hey, wake up''  
With a lot of effort I finally opened my eyes and discovered that I was laying on my bed, back to my dorm, in Oso Academy. I saw Reira with a worried expression looking at me.  
''W-what happened?'' I asked adopting a sitting position.  
''Do you really don't remember anything?'' She asked and before I could talk she continued ''Makishima-sensei brought you here when you fainted in the afternoon, yesterday'' She explained. ''He was very kind, knowing you were out after lights out, he just brought you here without telling the principal. What were you thinking?'' She asked with a worried and angry tone. I was unable to speak. Strange fragments of memories returned to my head slowly. Shattered memories, of her empty eyes and devilish smile, the dark basement and him…  
''Are you listening to me?'' Reira said interrupting my thoughts. I turned to her and tried to smile.  
''Yeah, I'm sorry for worrying you'' I apologized. ''I guess, I haven't been sleeping enough'' I lied. ''But, now I am okay''  
She looked at me without believing my words, but said nothing and finally got up from the bed.  
''I don't know what's in your head, but please, don't do anything stupid, Shiori'' She asked walking towards the door.  
''I promise''  
And without any other word, she left my bedroom. I heard her steeps go away as the silence invaded my room. She had been all night by my side...  
Then her words hit me again.  
You fainted… Makishima-sensei brought you here…  
That… couldn't be true…right?  
I laid down on my bed and looked at the roof. Then I turned my eyes to the clock that was on my night table. It was seven in the morning. I closed my eyes for a second, before getting up and walking into the shower.  
I got rid of my uniform and walked towards the shower, but stopped when I saw myself reflected in the mirror. I had marks on my ankles and bruises on my belly and legs. I repressed a little cry, placing my hands on my lips. It happened. Of course it did! Rikako kidnapped me! Just like… just like all those other girls…  
''She murdered them'' I felt the air escape my lungs. I felt my strength abandon me as I felt to the floor on my knees.   
She needed to be stopped. I needed to warn the police… But, if she was such a criminal why the psycho-pass analysis didn't reflect it? I couldn't approach her and accuse her of such thing without any prove.  
I returned to my room and looked for clean clothes that covered my bruises, and left my room. I needed to find him. He must know something.  
The hallways started crowding with students that were going to their first class. I avoided them and continued walking, but then I stopped on my tracks. I stared in shock the silhouette at the end of the corridor. Her black silky hair, her beautiful purple eyes and her gentle smile. I shivered remembering her cold touch, her empty eyes, her sadistic smile. I felt the pain and fear ran down my body. I stared at her, paralyzed. She smiled and said something that I didn't understand and then she left without another word.  
I felt my knees tremble and I had to look for the support of the wall. I ignored the weird looks the other students game me and walked away, as far and fast as I could. I ended up in a lonely hallway. I rested my back against the wall and enclosed my eyes. What was I supposed to do? I needed to avoid Rikako. And find him...but, where?  
I went to the library, but he wasn't there. I asked in the teacher's room, I walked down and up every hallway. He was nowhere to be seen. I was planning to return to my room, when I heard footsteeps behind me. I turned slowly.  
''I heard you were looking for me'' His velvet and soft voice talked.  
''Makishima-sensei'' I acknowledge him.  
''How are you feeling?'' He asked. I separated my lips to talk but found myself unable to say anything. He took some steps closer and placed his hand on my forehead. ''I see your fever has decreased''  
''W-what fever?'' I whispered confused.  
''Last night, you went in shock and started having a fever, your body suddenly felt weak, and that's why you passed out'' He said with no lie in his eyes.  
''That's…''  
''We shouldn't talk in a place like this'' He interrupted me suddenly. ''And you should be in your class, am I right?''  
''Yeah, I guess'' I replied confused, not trusting his gentle smile anymore. He bowed slightly and guided me down the hallway to an empty classroom. Then I turned to him. He had his grin on.  
''I guess you'll have your own questions'' He said then. ''Here it's safe''  
''Questions?'' I asked closing my hand into a fist. ''She tried to kill me! How the hell does this happens in a place like this? And why aren’t her psycho-pass levels rising?''  
''There's not a safe place in this world, not even this school away from reality'' He said calmly. ''And her psycho levels are quite high''  
''How do you know that?'' I asked him. He just smiled. ''Did you…?''  
But then the door opened and a student girl barged in. She had short dark hair and sharp eyes.  
''Makishima, we are in trouble'' She said and then I could see her silhouette starting to change. It transformed into a tall man with light brown hair and even sharper eyes.  
''What's the matter?'' Makishima asked unaffected by the sudden transformation.  
''They are here'' He replied.  
''Oh'' Makishima mumbled amused.  
''We must leave'' Hurried to say the other man with a calm façade.  
''Leave? Where? What is going on?'' I interrupted them, starting to panick. What was going on?  
''Her?'' Ask then the man.  
''Yes, we are taking her with us'' Makishima smiled.  
''What? No way! You are not taking me anywhere'' I said stepping back, in an attempt to leave.  
''I'm sorry, but I can't allow to leave any evidence of my existence behind'' He said. ''This is also to protect you, this place won't be safe for anyone who met me, once the dogs get in here'' He said taking a step forward. ''Sorry, Shiori''  
And before I could say anything or move an inch, everything turned black.

Pitch black.


End file.
